Portable insulated containers are commonly used to hold ice cubes and to keep food and beverages cold. It would be useful if the same cooler could also serve as a sanitary platform on which to dispense drinks and add ice cubes to them. It would also be useful if the platform could also be used to prepare food such as sandwiches. It would also be useful if the platform assembly could be easily sanitized.